Deathstroke (Episode)
Deathstroke Synopsis OLIVER’S WORLD STARTS TO CRUMBLE: Slade (Manu Bennett) makes his move against Oliver (Stephen Amell) and the repercussions are enormous. While Oliver scrambles to protect his family, a key player in his team starts to question Oliver’s decisions. Meanwhile, Isabel (Guest Star Summer Glau) makes her move to take Queen Consolidated away from Oliver. Guy Norman Bee Directed The Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Drew Z. Greenberg. Summary After Slade picks Thea up, he offers her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. She tells him that her boyfriend broke up with her and Slade tells her that he knows what heartbreak is like and it isn't an easy thing to recover from. They pull up to an alleyway and Thea realizes that Slade lies to him. He yells at her to get out and Thea runs for it into an alleyway. However, Brother Blood is waiting for her and greets her by name. At the lair, Oliver has Roy practice archery but he doesn't do very well. Roy admits that he is having trouble concentrating because he broke up with Thea, and wonders what it would hurt to tell her the truth. Oliver warns his protege that anyone who gets close to them is in danger from their enemies. Felicity has phone messages for Oliver from Isabel and warns him that he has to be there for the Queen Consolidated board meeting in a few hours. Sara, Anatoli, and Peter tie up Hendrik and Sara tells him that it's nothing personal. Peter tells them that they have to face the truth that they're sending Hendrik to his death at Slade's hands. Anatoli doesn't care and Sara speaks up, suggesting that they take advantage of the situation to kill Slade. When Oliver gets to the conference room, Isabel is alone and explains that she told Oliver the meeting was a half hour earlier to make sure he got there in time. She points out that he's the public face of the company and needs to be there for the meeting. Oliver thanks Isabel for helping out while he's been gone, just as Felicity comes in to announce that Moira has arrived. Oliver talks to his mother, who tells him that Thea hasn't called since the previous night. She reminds Oliver that he is supposed to be at the mayoral debate against Sebastian that night, and Oliver assures her that he'll be there. That night, Oliver arrives at the debate while leaving another voice mail for Thea. Sebastian comes over and suggests that Thea is caught in traffic, and Oliver wishes him luck. Laurel comes in and finds Sebastian, apologizes for accusing him of murder. He tells her that it's fine and Laurel wishes him luck. Moira and Sebastian are soon debating Starling City's fiscal policy and then pause to take video questions. The first broadcast is from Thea, who is tied to a chair. She tries to say Slade's name but the masked Slade covers her mouth and then cuts the signal. Once they get word of what happened, Diggle and Roy take the elevator up to Oliver's office. As they go up, Roy worries that Slade will kill Thea. When they get there, Pike and Quentin are reassuring Moira and Oliver that they'll get Thea back. Moira wonders to herself if Malcolm is the one who abducted Thea, his biological daughter. Isabel calls Oliver over and reminds him that they proposed new officers at the meeting earlier, and Oliver needs to be there for the vote in 24 hours. Oliver tells her that he can't deal with it and Thea's abduction and hastily appoints Isabel his CEO pro temporally. Felicity calls the team into Oliver's office and tells them that she's tracked the car and confirmed that it belongs to Slade. The car's GPS is at an abandoned bar and Diggle warns Oliver that it's a trap. Oliver agrees but points out that they don't have any other choice. Sara has prepared a tranquilizer from pit viper venom and Oliver tells Roy that he's going along with them and wants his protege to unleash his rage. Sara leads Anatoli to a minefield and he hesitantly disarms one of the mines. As he removes the charge, Sara tells him that they'll rig Hendrik with a makeshift bomb, send him with Slade, and then detonate it. She admits that they're killing Hendrik just as Peter warned earlier, but this way they'll eliminate Slade and save Oliver. Arrow, Black Canary, and Roy break into the abandoned bar. Slade is waiting for them and ignores Roy when he punches him with his heightened strength. Slade asks Arrow if he's going to kill him, pointing out that if he dies then no one can tell him where Thea is. After a moment, Arrow tells Roy to call Quentin in and then hits Slade with an envenomed arrow. At the station, Quentin takes Slade to an interrogation room and asks Sara what Slade wants with Oliver. She claims that she has no idea and Quentin says that he couldn't go through what Moira is going through. Oliver and Moira arrive and Lt. Pike tells them that Slade has an alibi for the last 72 hours, complete with video. Since Quentin brought in Slade on Arrow's say so, Pike warns him that he could end up going to prison. Oliver slips into the interrogation room and Slade tells him that he escaped the island by swimming over the reefs. Only his regenerative abilities let him live, but they didn't regenerate his missing eye. Oliver begs Slade to punish him rather than Thea and admits that Slade has beaten him. Impressed, Slade starts to speak... and Pike comes in and orders Oliver out. He then tells Slade that they're releasing him. When Slade goes outside, he tells the waiting press that he's offering a $5 million reward for any information to Thea's whereabouts. The team follows Slade but he's anticipated them and countered all of their efforts. Thea is tied up at a storage depot when Slade arrives and his mercenaries to leave the room. Thea asks what she wants with him and Slade tells her that he only captured her to make a point. Now she's free to go. As Thea goes to the door, Slade tells her that if she leaves then she'll never know Oliver's secret. The team go back to the lair and wait for Oliver, and Oliver grows increasingly impatient. He finally snaps and complains that it's Oliver's fault that they turned Slade over to the police rather than interrogating him for Thea's location. When Sara tells him that he's just mad because he lost Slade, Roy accuses her of siding with Oliver because she's sleeping with him. At the manor, Oliver finds Moira admiring a childhood drawing that Thea made. He assures her that Thea is still alive and Moira tells her son that she can't handle Oliver hating her and Thea gone. She admits that she lied to her children because she couldn't face the truth herself. Oliver gently tells her that it isn't her fault and takes her hand. Slade and his crew bring Oliver and Ivo to the fuselage to make the trade for Hendrik. However, Slade smells the TNT from the mine and removes it from Hendrik's back. He threatens to use it on Sara and the prisoners, but then decides it would be better to shoot her. He draws his gun and Oliver steps in the way, vowing that Slade will have to kill him first. Slade prepares to pull the trigger but hallucinates Shado at his side, telling him to stop. Roy wants to leave and Diggle tries to stop him. They fight and Roy easily slams Diggle onto the table. Sara grabs one of Oliver's bows and fires a warning shot, and says that the next one will be into Roy's chest if he doesn't let Diggle go. Roy hesitates and Oliver arrives and tells Roy to release his friend. Furious, Roy says that there's nothing left for him there and leaves. Felicity, checking the computers, tells Oliver that something is wrong. When Oliver goes to Queen Consolidated, he finds Isabel leading a board meeting. She orders her people out and explains that she used the authority Oliver gave her to convince the board to vote her in as the permanent CEO. Oliver realizes that she's working for Slade and grabs her by the throat, demanding an explanation for why she's helping Slade. Isabel just tells him that he has to pay for his father's sins and manages to throw him off. She attacks him but Oliver easily subdues her and demands to know where Thea is. Laughing, Isabel tells Oliver that Slade has anticipated everything and expected her to talk. She tells Oliver that Thea is at a storage depot and that if he takes anyone with him then Slade will kill Thea. Oliver returns to the lair and starts donning his costume. Diggle and Sara object to him going on his own, but Felicity tells her friend to end it once and for all and bring Thea back. Arrow goes to the storage depot and wave after wave of mercenaries attack him. The vigilante fights his way into the depot, taking down everyone in his path. Across town, Deathstroke steps out in front of a prison bus transporting prisoners. The driver pulls to a stop and one guard gets out. Deathstroke kills him and the other two guards, and then tells the prisoners that he has a proposal for them. Arrow blasts open the door to Thea's cell... and discovers that she isn't there. He calls Felicity, who tells him that Thea arrived at the station house five minutes ago. Oliver goes there and Diggle and Sara tell him about how Deathstroke hijacked the prison bus. Moira arrives and she and Oliver go in to see Thea. At first she says nothing, but finally Thea tells them that Slade told her that Malcolm is her biological father. She's furious at Oliver for keeping the secret. As she walks out, he insists that he did it to keep her safe, and Thea says that he sounds just like their mother. Slade hallucinates Shado telling her that the he should spare Oliver and Sara and let them live out the rest of their lives trapped on the island. Echoing her words, Slade tells Oliver and Sara that they're staying. Ivo begs for his life but a disgusted Slade leaves him with the others. As he turns to go, Slade tells Oliver that he's going to visit Moira and Thea when he gets to Starling City. Thea leaves the station and Roy, parked nearby, watches her go. He then drives out of Starling City. Pike confronts Quentin and tells him that if he tells them where Arrow is, DA Spencer won't press charges. Quentin admits that he has no idea where the vigilante is, and Quentin puts him under arrest. Slade, Sebastian, and Isabel are in Slade's office watching a newscast about Moira getting the sympathy vote and advancing in the polls. Furious, Sebastian reminds Slade that he promised we would be mayor of Starling City. Slade, equally angry, tells his underling that he promised him control of the city. Thanks to the army he's gathering, Sebastian will soon have it. Isabel confirms that Queen Consolidated's laboratories are using Slade's blood to manufacture the Mirakuru. Satisfied, Slade says that Oliver needs one more distraction and walks out. When Oliver returns to the lair, he's surprised to find Diggle and Felicity there. He admits that Roy was right and he's been too focused on Slade to think straight. Now Slade has outmaneuvered him every step of the way. Diggle tells him that he's not alone and asks what they're going to do next. Oliver considers and then says that they're going to fight back. Laurel is at her apartment watching a newscast about the police manhunt for Slade now that Thea has confirmed that he abducted her. There's a knock at the door and Laurel answers it. It's Slade, who shoves the door open and tells Laurel that he's not there to hurt her. He plans to make Oliver suffer, and tells Laurel that her ex-boyfriend is Arrow. Satisfied, he turns and walks away. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Celina Jade as Shado *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *David Nykl as KGBeast *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Marrett Green as TV Reporter *Sean Rogerson as Peter *Lance Gibson as Prisoner *Gaston Morrison as Guard *Barbara Patrick as SCPD Officer *Marc Anthony Williams as QC Security Guard Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3535114/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Deathstroke *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Deathstroke Episode 18